10 Shots of Wisdom
by ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: Collection of one-shots/drabbles by me. YoruSoi.
1. Shut Up!

A/N: One-shot. If I get the inspiration, there'd be more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Albeit I am a fan of it. :D

_**-Shut Up-**_

The sun was out, and the wind was playfully making its way through the trees. The birds were chirping their made up tunes and the fishes happily splashed about in the pond. That day, the park was just a perfect place to lounge.

"You should have seen it! That thing was so huge! I couldn't have taken it out even if I tried! Good thing Urahara was there, you should have seen him! He dodged them…"

That was the point where Soi Fon had stopped listening. She was too immersed in the pleasure that the Gods have given her. She was out of her captains' robe and dressed in something cooler. The scenery that the park provided is more beautiful than any of the views she had recently encountered (Bloody massacres, War-tainted paths, you get the idea).

But above everything else, she was given some spare time. Spare time she'd use to meet up with no one else but the one she adores most. The one who she could never -ever- refuse, whatever the favor, or the action, or anything else.

"-and everything was blown to bits! I got out of the way just in time. So, -"

However, Shihouin Yoruichi, despite her Goddess-like aura and her too-good-to-be-true allure, knows how to unknowingly drive Soi Fon off her cool.

"The clash went on for days! Although I think it was just for hours, but my watch is telling a different story. Anyway-"

Soi had to do something about Yoruichi's fluency. It was driving her nuts, and her facial nerves are starting to cramp already.

"It was a fairly good fight, but nothing tops –"

"Neh, Yoru-_chan_," Soi looked intently at her lover. She held Yoruichis hands gently and looked at her in the eye as pleasingly as possible. "You're a lot more beautiful when your lips are closed."

"Really?" She answered. Soi, before shutting her eyes, propped her head on Yoruichi's shoulder. "Really."

That night, Urahara had no problem sleeping. "Thank you Soi Fon," were his last words before he finally drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

end here

A/N: Love the couple. And I believe that BebopSamurai is a God (Read this at Livejournal, I second the motion, or third it. I've lost count already. I forgot who posted it. Apologies).


	2. Bedtime

A/N: 2nd one shot. If I get hit by inspiration, there'd be more.

Oh yeah, I named this 10-shots of Wisdom is because it's a series of one shots that kind of gives lessons or moral stories at the end. You'll notice a pattern once I get to think up more ideas. :)  
My greatest fear about this compilation? I might not end at 10. :))

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Albeit I am a fan of it. :D

_**-**__**Bedtime**__**-**_

It was already half past two o'clock, the only sources of light available to the room was the moonlight peacefully knocking on the clear glass window, and the television screen which Jinta's eyes were glued on to. He already had forced overtime against the Hall-of-Fame difficulty seting in NBA 2k9. He's been practicing this game for ages, and now was his time to actually beat this thing, and become one of the few kids who have bragging rights about the matter.

Ururu, watching quietly at the back, knew how much this meant to Jinta. Apparently, ever since Ichigo started yelling out and blabbing about his win against the high set computer difficulty, Jinta had been too focused on this game; and it took a toll on his internal clock, his sleeping time pushed from 9 in the night to 5 or 6 in the morning. Though, there are days that pass by in which sleep has never been an option.

The game was already intense, Ururu could feel it. The score was 103-100. Of course, it was Jinta who was down by two points, and not the other way around.

"YES!!!" the red head screamed, his eyes already begging him to catch some on some sleep while his eye bugs were still not as dark as the moon deprived nights he had been playing through. "YATTA! Foul-counted! I will be able to force another overtime!"

Ururu sighed. "But if you don't make this shot—"

"NONSENSE!" he yelped, pointing the controller at Ururu, who was shielding herself behind a pillow fearing that Jinta would throw the PS3 game controller at her. "I will make this shot! Watch me force an overtime, again, and win this thing!"

Jinta then un-paused the game, his eyes again glued onto the screen. The virtual crowd's cheering was all he could hear. Ururu even stopped breathing for awhile to aid him in his concentration.

_I can do this. Plus, it's Stojakovic on the line. He's got good numbers, 89% I think on career. The scores 103-102, and with this foul shot, I will be able to win this thing and shove it in Kurosaki's face! _He thought. He took a deep breath, and then pulled the right analog stick, waited for the right time to let go and then—

*THUD*

Jinta's focus was disrupted. He let the right analog go early, and that marked his lose. The score aimlessly flashing across his face, rubbing in his defeat. 103-102.

"What in the world Ururu!? You know you're NOT supposed to make a soun—"

"It wasn't me." Cut Ururu in mid sentence. She then pointed towards the direction of Yoruichi's room.

Jinta's anger got the best of him. He stomped towards the said room. Ururu followed along.

His fire-infused glare and his anger-filled demeanor added up to one of the loudest knocks ever heard.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

With that strength, he could actually knock the whole wooden door off. He waited a little while, but to no avail, his knock was ignored. All he could hear was giggling of sorts, along with some stupid mumbling he could not understand.

But he couldn't contain his anger, he was disrupted, he might as well just barge in and yell at Yoruichi, she shouldn't have created that noise of a riot, its 2:30 in the morning for Christ sake!

He twisted the knob and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Damn it Black cat, what the hell is keeping you up this late at night!"

Once he was done, he laid his vision on Yoruichi, who was currently pinning a very familiar captain on the floor. Yoruichi met up with Jinta's heat-filled stare. "Yo." She said.

"Yo is all you can say?! You screwed up my game! WHAT THE HELL WOULD GIVE YOU GOOD REASON TO DISRUPT MY GAME!?" he asked.

Yoruichi eyed Soi Fon, who threw back an unknowing stare. "Sorry, Jinta. We were just, uhm, you know…" Yoruichi trailed off, she couldn't think of anything.

"Fighting for top bunk!" Soi Fon intercepted. Yoruichi gave Soi Fon a weary stare. "Yeeeeah, sorry Jinta. We thought you guys were asleep."

Jinta was ready to start a fight with Yoruichi and Soi Fon but when he took his first step towards the two, he felt his pajamas being tugged by Ururu. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged towards his room. "Let's go to bed." Ururu murmured.

He did not understand why Ururu would do such a thing. "But I was about to teach them a lesson!"

Ururu looked at him and said, "Yoruichi's room has no top bunk."

* * *

The next few days, Urahara found his living room to be in complete order. No controllers lying about or traces of Jinta playing his game station. As if on cue, Jinta entered the room. "Neh Jinta," Urahara said. "You beat the game already?"

Jinta shook his head. "Why not?" The beach hat wearing shopkeeper asked.

"I've learned my lesson," he replied. Urahara scratched his head, "What lesson?"

The red head looked at him, "Only adults play heated games in the night." He said dead toned, then walked away.

Urahara giggled, "My, my. How appropriate." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

End note: And that's why we're forced to sleep early when we are children. :)

Another End note: I love Urahara, but I disagree with the Yoruhara pair. I prefer him admiring the YoruSoi pair and says lots of stupid one-liners about their misadventures.


End file.
